The Queen of England
by SlasherMCR
Summary: She has been dreading this day since the day she was born, being the make it worse she must marry King Dracul of Romania to expand the British Empire. As she lives with him she starts to see the reason why he hasn't been with anyone and it's not a nice thing
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of England

Chapter 1

Seras sat on a windowsill sketching on a red hard cover book her eyes directly on the paper, she wore a slightly outward floor length gold dress with loose sleeves it had a white lace, it had small black patterns of roses her chest was pushed up thanks to the tight white corset her big breast were shown ell since the dress is a plunging squared shaped. She wore white arm length gloves. She has shoulder length white blonde hair with slight spikes sticking out at the end; she had a small silver tiara on her head. Her pale face was seemed flawless in the moon light and her sky blue eyes were narrowed, she bit her pale pink lips in concentration.

She stared at the picture with a blank face, she had drawn a noose that was used when someone was being hanged, she sighed and snapped the book shut and threw it on her bed. She looked down at her hands and clenched them; she bit down on her lip hard feeling blood trickle down her chin. She wiped it not caring she had stained her gloves.

"How many slices of a blade will it take for me to die" she whispered to herself with a sadistic small smile on her face. She stared at the moon feeling drawn to it somehow, but she was snapped out her daze when the door creaked open her face went blank again when realising it was time.

She stood up and clasped her hands infront of her, she saw it was one of her maids "is everything ready?" she asked politely her maid bowed "yes ma'am its time" she whispered and walked away expecting for her to follow.

Unknown to the maid the future queen had done the sign of the cross before leaving "god be with me".

She held back a gasp as she heard the trumpets sound; the maid had already run off somewhere which made her feel uneasy.

She had her hair put into a tight high bun which showed her flawless like skin, a long red cape with black diamonds and white fur at the end. It trailed behind her making her seem higher up. She clasped her hands infront of trying to blank out the awe stares from the nobles and the ladies. She was put slightly at ease when seeing Archbishop Anderson who she knew from childhood. She went down on one knee and bowed her head and the coronation oath began with her hand placed on the book.

"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" he asked her with his thick Scottish accent echoing out threw the hall.

"I am willing" she said boldly so that everyone could hear as her mother had taught her to speak infront of people but on the inside she was crying out for this to stop.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Pakistan, and Ceylon, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in the United Kingdom the Protestant Reformed Religion established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the Church of England, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in England? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of England, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"I shall"

The trumpets start to bellow out louder than before as she stood up, she felt her heart drop when the ring was placed onto her finger as it fit perfectly. She bowed when she received the orb and spectre she slowly walked to the balcony hearing the archbishop say "May I present to you the queen of England miss "Seras Wingate Victoria"

How many slices of a blade will it take for me to die as she heard the people chant out in happiness "Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seras gripped the railings of the balcony, her white long sleeved floor length nightgown, tears were stinging her sky blue eyes. Her frazzled short blond locks blew in the soft breeze, she stared at the full moon trembling.

She looked down realising how high up she was, "damn it all to hell…" she croaked out, she put her hand over her mouth as she felt tears roll down her pale cheeks, she glared up at the moon with glassy like eyes "oh how I would love to have died with you mother when you had me" she whispered fiercely.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her door open, she quickly wiped her tears and gave a sharp glare at the intruder but her features softened when she saw it was Walter holding a candle in one hand and his one behind his back, she gave him a soft smile "oh Walter it's you" he chuckled and bowed at her "I'm sorry for coming to you so late" he said she scoffed and waved her hand and went under her bed covers and sat up.

"Oh don't worry I was just going to sleep now"

He nodded and swiftly handed her a scroll tied together by a red ribbon, she looked at Walter and raised a brow "who is this from?" she asked, he shrugged and handed the scroll to her and stood up straight "a young fellow came and said it was from behave of his master".

She blinked at him then sighed and waved form him to leave "thank you Walter that will be all or today, please have some rest" he smiled great fully and left her.

Seras rolled her eyes untying the ribbon "I became queen a week ago and already I have work slowly going to pile up on me" she joked narrowing her eyes at the scroll and it read.

 _My Seras Victoria_

 _It has come to my attention that you have been crowned queen of England, I know that infront of our people you seem proud but I know deep down inside that you are dreading every passing moment. By now I know that you are contemplating suicide like your mother and her mother before did._

 _However it has come to my attention that your country and empire are struggling to find clean water and are dying from things like the plague, and to other countries my kingdom Romania has the medicine and plenty supplies for your country._

 _I can explain my solution more clearly in person than on paper if you shall seek audience with me tomorrow night near the lakes._

 _My messenger shall come to you in the morning for an answer._

 _Have a beautiful night my Seras Victoria_

 _And must I say you look delicious in your gown._

 _-Alucard Vladimir Dracul_

Seras felt her cheeks go warm as she traced her index figure on the name as it was written in some red liquid "Alucard" she drawled out quietly, she bit down on her lip hard tasting the rusty taste of blood.

She ignored feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she sighed and placed the letter on the stand next to her candle before she blew out the candle she said to herself humorously "suicide such a strong word" she softly blew out the candle and laid down.

"Freeing yourself sounds better


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING

Chapter 3

The sun was at the peak of rising in the city of London and the small rays of sunlight shone through into the castle were Seras was sitting at the desk, still in her nightgown, with her quill in the ink and papers and scroll scattered about.

She bit her lip staring at the letter from last night she sighed and placed it on the table, she rubbed her eyes and narrowed her eyes when seeing a cup on a saucer placed infront of her. She looked up and saw Walter giving her a wry smile and bowed.

Seras cleared her throat and stood "yes Walter what is it?" she asked politely but with a stern voice "pardon for the intrusion Madame but a young boy is here saying he was sent to get an answer" he explained. She felt her heart skip a beat slightly but composed herself and waved her hand "yes, yes bring the boy in" he bowed and left the room.

She paced back and forth behind her desk asking herself which answer she should give the messenger, she walked over to the tall clear window looking down at the people; she looked up at the sun as it now had fully risen. She slowly placed a hand on the window and hung her head and muttered a silent pray under her breath "father what should I do, please tell me…"

She stopped and snapped her head towards the door were a young boy no more than the age of twelve walked in. he had jaw length gold blond hair, round plump face a smirk plastered on his face and his cat like green eyes shone in delight. He wore a plain white long sleeved blouse and a white cuff around his neck. His navy trousers hugged his legs like a second skin and his heeled boots clacked against the floor as he walked in he had a black cape dragging behind him with a red outline of a bit on it.

She slowly walked towards her desk with her bare feet smacking against the cold floor. She stood behind her desk and narrowed her eyes at him noticing he was already standing infront of her, she rolled her eyes in annoyance "well are you just going stand there boy" she snapped only making the smirk and the boy's face somehow go wider. He bowed as if it was a joke and a thick German accent came out when he spoke "why should I introduce myself to the queen of whores" he joked.

Seras went eye wide and clenched the hand that was behind her back "queen of what?" she whispered in a dangerous whisper, the messenger chuckled and leaned in way to close "but if it pleases your urges my name is Schrodinger messenger of King Dracul", he scratched the back of his head and smiled a sickening smile "my king is requesting your answer" he drawled.

She nodded still silently cursing the boy "well tell the king I accept his request" the boy nodded and was about to leave when she grabbed his cuff roughly making him shriek quietly her other hand gripped the hair the back of his head so she could glare down at him.

She snarled in disgust just looking at him " **listen here and listen very closely…pawn, I am** **Seras Wingates Victoria Queen of England! Got it? England!** **My great ancestors made the British Empire the greatest and strongest thing since the Roman Empire,** **so don't you dare come into my castle and call me a whore queen! I don't give fuck at what ranking status you are but in this society I will always be above you!** **And you will always be that grain of dust that I step on…the piece of shit I spit upon every day. I don't give a shit about you or your king I just want the British Empire to strive and live on!** **So there will be no next time for you to ever insult me in my country you worthless, disgusting, ugly retarded piece of shit!"** she bellowed out.

She smirked inwardly in satisfaction when seeing the smirked wiped off the boy's face and his eyes wide with fear she let him go making the boy stumble backwards " **Get out!"** she screamed making the boy practically run out of the room.

Her narrowed eyes stared at his retreating figure, in anger she grabbed the now cold cup of tea and threw it against the castle wall, she sighed and slumped down on the chair and wiped her hand over her face. She rubbed her temples and fought back tears and looked up at the sun and smiled slightly "thank you father".

She stood up and took one final glance at the sun and proudly strode out of the room.

 **I know I know**

 **Why so short? Well I wanted to show a tougher side to Seras and even though I found our favourite messenger nazi cat boy soooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute I just wanted to show you that Integra's anger runs through her veins.**

 **Don't worry already typing new chapter for Old Friends and this!**

 **Slasher OUT!**


	4. Fact File Preview

**Hello everyone!**

I know I know most of you must be a bit pissed off on why this isn't the original story but i just wanted to clarify the time, setting and facts you need to know for this story.

Well... (cue the bullet points)

Instead of queen Elizabeth I it is Seras Victoria thus creating the Serainian Era.

Integra shall have taken the place of Anne Boleyn but no one shall be placed as King Henry VIII because who can take the place of the biggest playboy of the era.

Every man who courted the queen shall be transformed into a Hellsing character.

Alucard is the only original person but he is a vampire not human ok NOT HUMAN!

I will be changing fashion styles to you know hellsing-ish seras kind of stuff.

Seras still is innocent when it comes to ruling a kingdom and well love but still has a back bone i mean did you see what she did to our cat boy.

Well that is all i need for you guys to know for know but here is a sneak peak for what is to come.

PREVIEW:

"I mean what will your country give me that no other country has, i could be wasting my time with you"

She froze when feeling her back press against his body and his hot breath on her neck making her heart beat fast. and her eyes widened slightly when feeling a cold metal press against her throat and jumped slightly when hearing is shivering thick accent seductive voice whisper in her ear.

"I will give your empire the fruits and riches of my country it will be more than any other place you have conquered"

she gasped when feeling his soft lips brush against her neck

"and i shall give you and you alone the flavors of passion that only one could imagine"

"it does sound rather...tempting"

PREVIEW OVER!

 **I KNOW AREN'T I JUST ANNOYING.**

 **WELL I AM ALMOST READY FOR POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR WHEN SERAS AND ALUCARD (DRACULA,VLAD) FINALLY MEET.**

 **I can already hear the fan girl squeals**

 **-Slasher out!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING

The night had been thrown over the city of London like a blanket. The sound of men, women and children laughing and screaming. The sound of the hooves of the horses walking along the muddy streets.

Clear white tears streamed down Seras cheeks as she stood still staring up at the full bright moon. She felt a big lump swell in her throat. "Damn you England" she muttered staring up with a blank face but the end of her lips curled downwards in dismay "damn it all to hell". She sighed with a shaky breath resisting the urge to tie her bed sheets against the bed pole and end all her misery right now.

She looked down at her clothing shivering as she felt bare. Wearing a sleeveless long skin tight crimson dress. It plunged way to down for a women of her status which gave a nice view of her big pale luscious breast. It showed a goddess like figure, it had a thin black lace at the end of it. She grabbed a black hooded cloak and wrapped it around herself. She put the hood on her head covering her dress and looked at herself up close in the mirror. She felt a slight sense of freedom since she was not wearing any makeup or those ways to big dresses.

"The things I do for this country"

She had managed to sneak out of the castle in the darkness so she wouldn't attract any attention and also she knew every nook and crany of the place like the back of her hand. She darted out of the castle on bare foot and ran towards the forest without a glance back at her so called prison.

She panted when reaching the small lake that she came to as a child with her mother and winced slightly at the memory. She kneeled down and looked down at her reflection and grimaced when seeing she still had tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away and stood up and straightened herself up and looked around and scoffed and muttered silent curses under her breath when seeing she was by herself "he tells me to meet him here and he has the audacity to show up late".

"Actually my sweet I have been here for quite a while, I believe you are late"

She looked behind with her heart skipping a beat when she heard a dark seductive voice, but tried to compose herself "who goes there!" she went eye wide when seeing to red eyes stared at her in the darkness of the trees and took a step back"

"I do love my meals scared but in this case…"

She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks when she sees a tall muscular man staring down at her. She was taken aback when seeing how handsome he is. His face was lightly covered by is raven back slightly curly hair. But she did notice the moustache he had and the small goatee and how broad his face is. His eyes entranced her as they were almost like a shade of red. He was wearing full black armour and his face was the only skin she saw from him.

She slowly took off her hood and revealed herself to him not noticing a smirk quickly wiped off his lips.

He bowed respectfully with one hand behind his back "good evening your grace" he said with his thick Romanian accent making shivers down her spine, she also bowed "good evening your majesty" she said politely but in a stern voice.

His eyes scanned over her body making her feel slight unease. She slowly walked back to the edge lake and looked down at the reflection of the moon trying to slow her breathing as she felt his presence behind her "so now will you tell me about this union I should have with Romania" she asked and looked behind and gave him a blank stare "I don't even know why I should agree at that though I mean what can your country give me" she bit her lip and looked up at the moon "why not go to the countries I own and save us both the trouble and call this off". She jumped when feeling a hand grip her shoulder a little too tight; she felt his cold breath against her neck making her shudder.

He leaned down towards her ear "then why would you be here if you don't want to go through with this" he whispered taunting her. She scowled at this and nudged him off her and took a step back and turned away from "I kept asking myself that as I was walking here…I mean what will your country give me that no other country does, I mean who cares about the medicine" she snapped her head backwards at him and her glare intensified when seeing he was somehow very close to her "they will die anyway why not sooner, certainly will decrease the population".

She suddenly stopped ranting when feeling a cold piece of metal press against her neck.

Alucard took in the sight of the beautiful women infront of him with her sky blue eyes glaring sharply at him making his eyes gleam in delight.

"They will die anyway why not sooner, certainly will decrease the population."

'Ah so the kitten has some claws' he thought to himself a bit taken a back at the sharp comment she had just given, but smirked inwardly finally seeing the resemblance from her father that hardly any of his children ha, or so he heard.

However he would not stand for this kind of behaviour and snarled silently.

He slowly walked towards her with his boots crunching against the floor he brought out his long sharp sword handed down from his father and smirked when bringing the sword infront of her and seeing her sky blue eyes widen in fear. And in a flash he pressed the sword against her neck and chuckled when hearing her gasp.

He pressed their bodies together more to get her to stop struggling and slowly leaned down breathed his hot breath on her neck feeling her shiver. His thick accent making her squirms against him in suspense his lips softly brushed against her ear lobes as he spoke.

"I will give your empire the fruits and riches of my country; it shall give you more than any other country you have conquered"

She gasped when feeling his lips press against her neck. With his lips feeling her pulse go faster at each movement he did.

"And I shall give you and you alone the flavours of passion that only thousands could imagine"

"It does sound rather… tempting"

He chuckled at her response and smirked but made her wince when the tip of his sword pricked her neck making a trail of her sweet virgin blood stain her pale neck making it tempting for him to lick her neck. She whimpered at the prick of pain upon her, he growled at this and held her tighter "and want I want in return is you. But I shall not accept that tone you give me no matter how powerful you may think you are.

He released his hold and her and she stumbled away from him and pressed her back against a tree breathing quickly while gripping her throbbing neck. She narrowed her eyes at him when realising what had just occurred, she pointed a shaking finger at while standing up straight "you actually think I will agree to this union now! King or nothing how dare you hold me in that manner and how dare you touch me in that manner"

He chuckled at this as if it was a joke and in a flash was infront of her with his face close to hers "you may rethink that answer"

He slowly walked backwards with the dark encasing his figure and his eyes gleaming in delight when seeing her flee for her life.

"I shall have you my Seras Victoria"

 **Well I hope you liked it I know it seemed a bit rushed but at least the grammar is getting better huh?**

 **So the No life king has finally met our emotional suicidal Seras Victoria boy did he handle that meeting well but what can you expect he is them maniac laugh sadistic Alucard or is it Dracula or Vlad or the tempest…**

 **Well nevermimd but I do have some bad news.**

 **I have put Old Friends on hiatus because I am trying to watch some Hellsing ultimate episodes again to remember but here in Glasgow apparently it is now copy right. I mean after years now they do that.**

 **But I can keep continuing if someone would look in the kindness of their hearts and give me some links to watch some episodes for free. And who ever can do that shall be rewarded with being part of the story.**

 **They could be**

 **A god or goddess- Old friends**

 **Maid, Knight or friend-The Queen of England**

 **Nazi Vampire-Old friends**

 **Or an antagonist- The queen of England + upcoming Hellsing one shots.**

 **Well that's all the info you need to know right now but I will continue with The Queen of England so let's see those links coming in and it start right….**

 **NOW!**

 **-Slasher out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING

"I shall have you my Seras Victoria"

Seras gasped and shot out of her bed clutching her chest gasping for air and looked around frantically and sighed realizing she was in her bed chamber, she fell back on the bed with her hair sprawled out everywhere. Her face went flush when remembering what had happened the night before.

She groaned trying to forget the wretched annoying king that she had finally met. She reached over to the small table next to her bed and she grabbed a small sliver bell and rang it loudly. She smiled slightly when seeing her head lady in waiting and the only thing close to a friend Angelina, scurry into the room she slightly narrowed her eyes in jealously and in admiration.

Angelina's face showed how young and youthful she was. She had fair skin that was not damaged with that dreadful powder which Seras' mother Integra had banned from being used in the castle. Angelina had long brown curly hair that tickled her petite waist. She was wearing a sky blue dress that complimented her blue eyes that had a dash of green and gold in them. The dress was floor length and was puffed out slightly with faint white embroidered patterns covering the whole dress. It is a long sleeved dress and squared neck which was surrounded by white ruffs. Her cheek bones were shone thanks to the red blush on her cheeks and black beads were placed on her head with one small bead on her forehead.

Seras propped up on her elbows and rolled her eyes when Angelina kneeled next to her, she raised her hand indicating for her to stand up "rise" she said. Angelina looked up at her and smiled and stood up, Seras patted a spot next to her and Angelina sat next to her and started setting her hair up in a bun making Seras turn her head slightly. Angelina smiled and sighed "so did you meet the king?"

"Yes, yes I did"

"Ah, so what was he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well was he dashing, handsome, funny, or did he make you want to ravish him then and there?"

"Oh what a mouth you have on you!"

Angelina chuckled and put her hands by her side when she finished doing a neat bun and tilted her head slightly "it's just cute with you your highness, I mean a powerful figure like yourself is so innocent in the ways of sexual activities" she said and giggled when Seras punched her arm and scoff at her when she cupped her breast to make her point.

Seras rolled her eyes and stood up and stretched her arms out and Angelina put a gold silk floor length cloak on her "well enough about you being sexually curious I must take a bath I smell like a commoner" she said bluntly trying to change the subject as her cheeks flushed at the memory of a very dashing Thomas Seymour…

After an extra-long bathe and with Angelina going to chat with other lady's in waiting Seras walked to her study smiling and nodding at the guards as she passed by, not noticing the blushes creeping up on their cheeks.

She sighed shutting the curtains blocking the sunlight and sat down at her desk and raised her brow when seeing a red colored scroll on her desk, she narrowed her eyes and opened it and a small smile crept up on her lips as she saw who the letter was from by just seeing a black outline of a bat on the back of the scroll. A blush crept up on her cheeks as she read it.

 _My Seras Victoria_

 _Please excuse my behavior from the first time we saw each other, I don't know where my manners went. Just seeing you made the animal inside me come out. For now I shall be sending you these letters of my deepest apologies until you decide when you would like to see each other again._

 _My messenger shall be coming to you at the end of every week from now on. But do not think I shall wait long my dear._

 _I shall give you a month to decide and if you say no I shall no longer communicate with you in any way possible but if you say yes…we shall see._

 _I hope you shall write me back my Darling._

 _King Dracul_

Seras smirked at the letter and held it close to her chest and chuckled. She took a plain white paper with a gold outline of lion roaring and brought out a tub of scrolls and a tub of ink and immediately started writing to the awaiting king in complete excitement.

 _My King_

 _I hope you don't think I forgive easily you put me off quite quickly that night so you must persuade me very well for I have many other countries I can have an alliance._

 _A month is very understandable so I shall comply but do tell that messenger boy to understand his place for I would not like to send my solider with a letter and the head of that boy, or would that just bring out the animal in you more?_

 _I cannot wait for your next letter my King._

 _Queen Serinian_

Seras rang the bell next to her and told Walter to send the letter to Romania as soon as possible. Seras slowly stood up and slightly opened the thick curtains and she sighed seeing the commoners walk past the castle and narrowed her eyes slightly

"Oh how lucky they are indeed"

 **So I have news I shall continue doing Old Friends after I finish this fic so I have less stress I am sorry if some of you are mad but at this time of year it is very stressful.**

 **Review please!**

 **-Slasher out!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had almost been a full month and Seras was still expecting a letter from Alucard but none had come in the past weeks. In the eyes of Walter and Angelina her mood was slowly becoming the one her mother bared every waking moment.

Seras walked through the castle gardens humming a soft tune with the moon shinning on her white blonde hair as she sung quietly her blue dress swayed as she danced to the song.

 _'My care is like my shadow'_

 _'Laid beneath the sun'_

 _'It follows me at all times'_

 _'And flies when I pursue it'_

 _'I freeze and yet I am always burned'_

 _'Since from myself again I turn'_

 _'I love and yet I am forced to hate'_

 _'I seem stark mute inside I prate'_

She smiled fondly at the memory remembering when her mother sang her the song when they came out to the garden. She kneeled down infront of the rose bed with her mood falling slightly.

She tilted her head and smirked and saw a rose that had only three petals left but the thorns staying sharp making it stick out like a sore thumb she softly touched the petal and frowned when it broke off "everything beautiful must die.." she sighed and looked back at the grey prison "…while everything ugly must live".

"Your starting to sound just like your mother" she groaned and stood up and brushed the dust off her skirt she turned and faced Angelina who had a stern look on her face "you know my other lady's in waiting wouldn't have sharp mouth as yours" Seras teased walking back to the castle with Angelina following her.

Angelina scoffed and rolled her eyes "that's because your mother didn't trust them", she frowned when still seeing the blank face on her lady's face she grabbed her arm and forced her to look at her making Seras gasp and snatch her arm back and glare at Angelina "my lady I know your mood has fallen lately but…" she looked at her with big pleading eyes "…please don't become like every other King or Queen that has been".

Seras stared at her in astonishment but smiled warmly at her "if I was like every other king or queen I would be dead already" she said and walked away from her. Angelina stared at her in astonishment then smiled and followed after her but took a quick second and looked up at the sky "God please be with her through everything" she whispered then followed after her grace.

Their retreating figures did not see a swarm of bats circle around the moon making it turn a light shade of red.

When Seras walked back to her room by herself she noticed the same dying rose on her bed and a scroll under it. She picked up the note and her eyes twinkled in delight reading it.

 _My Seras Victoria_

 _It must have come to your attention that it is time for you to make your decision. But I do not want to be answered by letter so I shall come to you in 3 days' time._

 _I cannot wait to meet again my sweet and I promise you the night we meet again will not be like any night you will ever have my dear. And it will be and night to remember my dear._

 _A trusted friend of mine shall come to you tomorrow to of assistant to you to prepare for our next meeting and I hope that nothing shall go wrong and I hope you don't bring this one back scared to death._

 _From your king_

 _Alucard Vladimir Dracul_

 **Guess whose back!**

 **Just to clarify Angelina is 28 while Seras is 20 and Alucard is 30**

 **Look I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but now I'm back and out of my writers block funk and I will update this story more in the upcoming week.**

 **And I will start updating you guys on any news in another document and I'm really happy to be back!**

 **-Slasher out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING**

Chapter 7

Seras sat up right facing the painter with a composed look on her face. Her hair was kept in a neat tight bun and red small beads were laced in her golden locks and the yellow glimmering crown was on her head. She was wearing a sprawled out crimson dress that puffed out slightly, it had black lace pattern of a roses the neck line was plunging way to far of a women of her status since it was showing her cleavage lined. The short puffed sleeves fell off her shoulders showing more of her pale skin.

Her breathing was ragged thanks to the tight corset she was wearing underneath; she could feel her ribs crushing thanks to the material which did not brighten her mood at all "for god sake man how long shall you keep going with this blasted panting" she snapped at the poor painter who jumped but managed to keep a steady hand.

The young man looked up at her nervously blushing "I'm sorry my grace I just want this to look perfect for you" he stammered making her more annoyed, she pursed her lips and sighed "just show me of what you've done so far" she ordered and when he did she was amazed of what the man had done putt composed herself.

He had only finished doing her face down to her chest it was perfect but what had entranced her was the way her painted her eyes, unlike most painters he managed to show her pain through her eyes which sickened her "what is your name?". He stood up straight and bowed in respect "Paul. Paul Wilson your majesty" he said clearer this time but obviously still shaking, she raised a brow at him "I'm going to ask you a question and you better answer correctly for your sake, do you understand?" she asked him sternly.

"Yes your grace"

She stood up and walked towards the painting and traced her fingers over the wet paint smudging her eyes ruining the painting and stared at the man "why do you paint?"

"Pardon?"  
"You heard me you idiot. Why do you paint the picture of a Queen who belongs to one the most corrupt and worst dynasties that there ever was?" she smirked at the quivering man and wiped her fingers over the eyes smudging it and paint dripping down slowly "I mean I cannot wait for the assignation attempts to happen and who knows maybe this time it will work…maybe this time this stupid empire would crumble and fall, piece" she poked a hole through one of the eyes "…by piece" she chuckled and stabbed another hole. "But I guess painting is a way to show hate towards people because I saw the way people drew those disgusting awful pictures of my father looking like a down right pig knowing that **I can't change them**!" she snapped stepping towards him as he coward away as red paint dripped on to the floor and she pointed a red finger at him " **So don't you dare come into this castle with that polite, innocent look on your face trying to deceive me into believing that you come in peace! You commoners have stopped having fear of those that have power over you and can end your worthless lives in a second but you soon shall see how cruel I can actually be!** "

She snapped her head towards the door and cupped the man's quivering cheeks "Walter!" she called for him and smiled innocently when he looked at her in surprise "give every lord and lady an invitation and bring every criminal to an event for October 31 especially King Dracul"

She chuckled and turned her attention back to Paul who stared at her with wide eyes.

"We are going to have ourselves a Bloody Ball"

Unknown to anyone but in the shadows in the corner of the room to red dot's stared at the scene and an eerie cackle echoed throughout the room and outside a red blanket was thrown over the blue sky with bats screeching outside scaring the people.

"And I promise Walter that it will be very _bloody"'_

 **Already Alucard is getting into poor Seras mind but who else cannot wait for the Bloody Ball since it will be the longest chapter for this story! I can't wait!**

 **Please review because I appreciate your opinions**

 **-Slasher out!**


End file.
